


Blue City

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: A New York night...





	Blue City

**Blue City**  
By Xie

Justin's asleep on the bed, legs sprawled open under the sheets, face buried between two pillows.

The light from outside is blue. It's coming in the window, and it's the moon, but it's just a little blue. Or maybe it's the neon sign above the comedy club on the corner. Maybe it's just that the glass is old.

I loosen my tie and set my laptop case on the kitchen counter, quietly. I drop my jacket on the back of the sofa, step out of my pants, and leave my shoes and socks with them.

He doesn't move, except to breathe. I stand there and watch his back rising and falling.

I'm going to wake him up and fuck him. That's why I had to get on a plane and come to New York. That's why I'm not at the loft or the club… or, considering it's almost 2 in the morning, asleep.

He turns over when I touch his shoulder. He's not really surprised, just warm and sleepy. He's watching me with half-closed eyes while my fingers open him up, smiling a little. I do something with my fingers that makes him bite his lip, his eyes fluttering closed.

I do it again.

And then it's there, the thing that makes this not like it is with anyone else. Justin pulling me into him, arms and legs, his voice, all saying, "Fuck me…" and so I do. I press against his asshole, feeling it squeezing my cock so hard, so hot, while I push into it. My ears are ringing and the feeling is everywhere, in my hands and my chest and my balls, like light tearing around inside me, trying to get out.

His sweat tastes a little bit like soap, and I bury my face in his neck, feeling his skin damp and hot against mine. He chokes out my name when my cock probes him just _there_ , and I feel like I’m touching every place inside him.

I think for a minute that there's nothing I don't know about his body, but he surprises me when he hisses my name, dragging me back to the skin and the heat, to the way the light's fracturing across the bed, to the smell of him in his hair and on the sheets.

"God, god…" he's biting his lip and digging into my arms with his fingers, pulling me in tighter, making me thrust into him faster than I want to. It's dizzying and almost scary, nothing at all like a dream but not exactly reality, either. I can't get my breath, and I think I can hear his heart pounding in my ears.

"Brian, oh fuck," and then he's coming, holding onto me so hard I can't move, even though my cock is screaming at me to keep fucking him, don't stop… and before he's done shuddering underneath me, I'm thrusting into him again, that ball of light contracting and then expanding at the base of my spine, rippling open inside me until I can't keep it in. I can't move again, flooding into his ass while he holds onto me, lightly, softly.

I'm sprawled across him. His legs slipped off my arms a long time ago. I think he's asleep again, but he's not.

"How long are you here for?" His voice is just a whisper.

I lift my head and push his hair back, watching the blue shadows from the window cross my hand. "I have a meeting in Pittsburgh tomorrow morning at ten."

He laughs, and hooks his leg over mine. "You're fucking insane."

I rest my cheek on his chest. I like the feeling of his heart beating against it. "Some people might find it romantic that I flew all the way here to fuck you in the middle of the night."

He laughs again, but I can tell he's going to be asleep in a minute. That's fine; I'm going to slip away as soon as he's sleeping. The sky outside his window's already getting lighter, and I have to catch a plane.


End file.
